Panic Room
by Girlie14
Summary: While Eric and Calleigh are investigating a scene a flood strikes and their forced to move to a panic room. Will they make it out of the buildin or will the flood leave one of them injured or worse... dead. EC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. All my stories are complete so now I can finally start a new one that has been lurking around in my head for a couple weeks so woohoo! And before I start thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories ever. R&R!!!

It was a gloomy Miami day. The kind you hope to never see. The sky dark and it had been pouring for hours now. And there they were. Eric and Calleigh in a pent house styled flated collecting evidence of a double homicide. A young happy couple. Drugged. No blood, no nothing.

Calleigh wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for but she continued her search constanly looking back to the window. The water level was getting surprising high. That was certainly not a good sign. It was atleast almost at the level of the car door. Calleigh continued staring out the window. She didn't like the way this looked. Eric took notice. He stood up and shut the blinds.

"Cal you got to focus. We need to catch this guy." Eric said as he patted Calleigh on the back and went back to collecting evidence.

She must not have heard it before but the rain sounding like pebbles being thrown at the roof. She looked at her phone screen.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked while roaming around the room aimlessly. Eric put down the duster he had and turned around.

"Yeah?" He replied looking at her for an answer. She seemed a little off today. Like in the car ride here she kept staring out the window. She seemed so distant.

"Do you have service in here?" She asked. A slight trace of worry in her voice that almost went unnoticed but he caught it.

"No I lost service a while ago. Thought nothing of it." Eric responded going back to dusting his print. He paused when he heard nothing. He turned around to see her staring at her shaking hands. He walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"Hey what's up?" He asked looking at her with worry.

"I honestly don't know." Caleigh said. "Come on lets finish this scene." Calleigh replied running a hand through her hair. Eric let it blow over. They worked for another hour and a half sharing evidense they had found and cracking little jokes over moments in the break room. Calleigh's phone buzzed. She raised an eye brow. The phone screen was blank.

"Hey Eric you have service?" Calleigh asked again.

"Calleigh my phone died half an hour ago." Eric replied packing his kit and walking over to Calleigh.

"I don't but my phones buzzing." Calleigh said confused as she held the still vibrating phone.

"That only happens if its an emergency message over the secure lines. Open your phone." Eric ordered. She did as she was told.

"All units stay where you are stationed. No body leaves their locations. Water levels have risen to an ultimate high and things are dangerous. Take neccisary percausions. I repeat all units stay where you are staioned." The message started to repeat itself again.

"Okay so I guess were chillin' here for a while." Eric said with a smile as he plopped down on a chair they had already cleaned. Calleigh walked over to the blinds and opened them as she turned without looking out the window. She did though look at the ground when she felt her feet somewhat wet. Water was pouring through the door and she stood in a puddle. She slowly turned and looked out the window. Water had risen to a foot or two below the window. Calleigh turned and screamed.

"ERIC!" He ran to her side and looked out the window as his mind raced. He squinted his eyes shut and thought for a breif moment. It was a one story building so there was nowher to go. The water was starting to colect around they're ankles now. Water flooding through vents on the walls and floor. He got it. He grabbed Calleigh's wrist and dragged her through various halls of the house.

"Eric where are we going?!" Calleigh shouted of the loud noise of water pounding. Eric pulled on her arm a little harded.

"I remember in Ryan's sketch from earlier he wrote that there was a strange button in the master closet on the wall." Eric explained. As he opened a door the the bedroom. Water flooded out knocking Calleigh to the ground. Both were now soaked head to toe. Eric quickly helped her up as the moved as fast as the could through the room. Water now at Calleigh thighs and right about Eric's knees's.

"So what?" Calleigh shouted as moved hair from her face. She was now holding Eric'c hands and she was not letting go.

"Chances are its probley a panic room or a safe room." Eric explained as they stepped into the closet. Calleigh and Eric frantically riped clothed off the shelves in time to find the button. Eric hit it without hesitaion and a tiny patch large enough for a person to squeeze through opened. Eric hoysted Calleigh up into the hole the water now past his waist. He jumped as Calleigh assistided getting him in. Eric pulled shut the 4 inch think steel door.

He and Calleigh both panting leaned against the inside wall of the huge panic room. Calleigh looked at him sadly. He looked at her. What the hell do I do now?

I got this idea from the movies Hostage and Panic Room. There are such things as panic rooms and they are used in many different cases. Some for holding valubles and some for holding people in case of emergency. You can google either movie to get details. What will happen next???

- Show quoted text -

R&R!!!

--

Sent from my T-Mobile Sidekick®


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading if you did. Here's the next chapter and I hope you all had a great holiday or holidays whatever it may be that you celebrated or didn't celebrate. Enjoy. ~*~

Calleigh didn't look good. He knew they were both exausted but when he re-opened his eyes he saw Calleigh laying on the ground he chest heaving. They'd been in there for a half an hour already just sitting and Eric convinced her to lay down. That everthing would be alright. He knew he was lying but she already looked stressed. He wanted time for a plan. He needed time for a plan.

He pushed his tired ached body off the cold metal floor and stood streching his body slightly. He needed to find the emergency storage that should be in there. He hoped it was. He saw what looked to be a drawer on one of the walls. He pulled it out cautiously as he sighed relief when he saw a first aid kit, emergency food (granola bars, dryed fruits) and water, and blankets. He removed all the contents but the food and water and layed them out on the ground. Calleigh sat up and rubbed her head.

"Eric we need to get out of here." Calleigh stated plainly, her face was stone cold. She complained about a head ache earlier but he thought nothing of it. She had hit her head against that wall pretty hard when the water came out of the door. Eric looked at her in pain. He knew she must be terrified. She'd never seen or been in a flood this bad.

"I know. Come here you shivering." Eric said. Calleigh stood up and walked over to Eric. He removed her sweater. And told her to take off her heels.

"Any unneccisary articals of clothing remove." Eric stated. Calleigh did as she was told. He wrapped a blanket around Calleigh and himself. Calleigh let her gaurd down and leaned into his embrace and leaned her head on his chest. He wondered if it was for warmth or other reasons. He pushed the space taking thoughts out of his head. They eventually sat and cuddled for warmth since there cloths were still damp. Calleigh had already drifted back to sleep and his eye lids were starting to feel heavy. His eyes were almost shut when Calleigh phone started buzzing again. They both jumped at the startling noise as Eric scrambled to get it. He flipped it open. Another secured line.

'CSI Delko or Duquense do you hear us?' The man asked. Eric smiled largely as he tried to figure out how to reply. Calleigh now leaning over his shoulder eagerly replied.

'Yes. CSI Duquense and Delko present.' She spoke loudly as it echoed through the large room. Eric then realized there was no reply button. He placed the phone down and put it on speaker.

'Please state you location.' The man asked calmly.

'3972 Rocky Cove its the pent house with Hummer parked around front if that helps.' Calleigh gave all the information she could think of.

'Are either of you injured?' The man asked. Horatio was heard mumbling in the backaround. 'Sir you need to stay back.' The man replied to Horatio. A stir was hear as Horatio came over the speakers.

"Calleigh, Eric I'm looking at the house now on the video feed. Your underwater completly. Where are you two?' Horatio asked.

'H Calleigh and I found a Panic room and got it. Its air tight. How much longer do we have before air runs out?' Eric replied with a question of his own.

'Size of the room?' Another voice on the line asked.

'I'd say 30 by 24 feet. About 7 feet high.' Eric estimated. Voices were heard contemplating in the backaround. Horatio sighed and replied.

'An hour. Were coming in for you. Do not leave that room I will find a way to get to you.' Horatio replied urgently. Eric turned to look at Calleigh she reached a hand behind her head and pulled her hand back again to look at it. She looked up at Eric as she slowly slumped to the ground. Still alive but unconcious. Eric flipped over her hand. It was covered in blood as was her beautiful blonde hair in the spot she must have hit it. Dripping down the back of her neck.

"H I can't stay in here Calleigh needs medical atention ASAP." Eric said as he pulled out his gun and got ready to fire at the door.

"Eric you stay in your position that is an order."

"Horatio I'm opening the door and swimming out with Calleigh whether you fire me or not. She needs help now and I'm not going to sit here and watch my partner die." Eric said. As he picked up her upper half.

"Alright. I will comprise with you. Let me get the Coast Guard out there so when you swim up they can grab you two. Agreed?" Horatio tried to bargin. Plead in his voice. He had no idea if Eric would make it out with her or not.

"Deal. How long?" Eric asked as he cuffed the belt loop in his pants to that on hers so they would not be seperated while he swam through out the house with her unconcious body.

"5 minutes tops." Horatio said as he shouted orders to people around him.

"I'm leaving now H" Eric shouted as he shut the phone and applied CPR to his partner. After 7 rounds she coughed and looked around frantically. Eric explained the plan and she agreed. On the count of three Eric hit the release button as the water rushed in and they swam out and to the door when they reached there first problem...

R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

To all my readers ~*~ I dedicate this chapter to all of you whether

you reviewed my chapters or not. I'm so happy that you enjoy the

story. It makes my day when I see the reviews because I'm not

expecting them. :) so if you like the story please just write a

couple words. If you don't have the time its fine! Please enjoy

chapter 3 of Panic Room ~*~

He knew the second that swimming got harder something must have gone

wrong. He turned his head back to see her unconcious again, or dead?

He didn't know. Either way it pained him terribley. His only concern

now was to get them out of the house. He could feel slight vibrations

in the water. He assumed it was a boat or helicopter above the house.

He continued his swim, it being my difficult with Calleigh as a dead

weight. He swam to the door. He pulled on it frantically and it

wouldn't budge. He felt the pain in his stomach, the want for air. His

checks hurt from containing so much of it. He felt a tiny desire over

come him to fall asleep. His arms went weak. But something inside him

pushed him back again. He would not die here. Not with the slight

chance of saving Calleigh. His Calleigh. He would not allow himself to

die or her die without letting her know that he loved her.

He swam back through a hall to a big glass window he kicked with all

his force but nothing. He pulled out his gun and fired three rounds

and finally pushing through the window. He felt over whelmed with

happiness. He swam through and saw he had only about 30 feet to the

surface. He could see blurry outlines of boats and a possible

helicopter. 20 feet. He was so close, but he knew. He had the feeling

again. This time it was strong. He knew he wouldn't make it to the

surface. But his earlier promise to himself still stood. He uncuffed

Calleigh's lifeless body from his and pushed her toward the surface as

she floated upwards. Eric saw people jumping into the water before he

let the air out of his mouth and he felt himself sink into what

momentarily felt like oblivion until he was gone.

That amazing feeling. She wasn't to found of it at first but she soon

realized why it was happening and she loved it. She coughed up water.

Lots of it. It hurt coming out but as it did she took a deep breath

and it felt like it rebooted her entire body. A mans hand went to the

small of her back and pulled her up into a sitting position as she

coughed some more until her airways were clear. Someone eles was

taking her pulse and another person was checking her eyes. She saw

Horatio standing behind all the movement watching with worry. They

finally left her concluding that she was stable at the moment. She

would need stitches. Horatio and her boarded the helicopter. She lay

on a gurny. She didn't like the feeling of that much either. She was

fine. Or atleast she thought she was. She didn't quite remember what

had happened but things were coming back to her. She suddenly sat up

riping wires off her chest and restraints of her arms and legs.

"Calleigh, Calleigh calm down were almost at the hospital." Horatio

ordered soothingly. She momenterally stoped and looked at him taking a

deep breath and rubbing her forhead.

"Where is he? Where. Is. Eric?" She made her question clear as she

looked deep into his eyes wanting an answer. She needed him. Horatio

suddenly become fasinated with his shoes as he searched for correct

wording. He reached to put on his sunglasses as Calleigh snatched them

out of his hands and threw them on the floor causing them to shatter.

He starred at her for a moment. He was not mad at her but worried

about how to answer the question and still keep her calm.

"Horatio give me straight answer I don't want excuses or another

question I want an answer and do not tell me to calm down." Calleigh

stated. He looked at her eyes. She loved him. He could see it. He

figured he would just tell her.

"Calleigh, they brought you back rather quickly. Eric...well they're

having some trouble with Eric. They got him breathing but they can't

stabilize him. They keep losing a pulse." Horatio stated looking her

straight in the eyes. He held her hand waiting for a strong comeback

or a smack out of frustration but he didn't. She let a tear fall and

was silent. She didn't speak again until they landed 5 minutes later.

As they unloaded her Horatio walked by them. She looked at him in all

seriousness. As she spoke the three words he didn't want to hear.

"Horatio, I love him. I can't loose him again." She said with a shakey

voice. It pained him to see her like this. He didn't want her to admit

she loved Eric. He knew that when she did it would hurt more if Eric

didn't make it. He didn't want to loose his valuble team members.

"He loves you too Calleigh." Horatio said simply with a tiny smile.

She smiled herself and layed her head back as they ran her down to the

ER.

~Flash back

"H can I talk to you?" Eric asked as he knocked on the door frame of

Horatio's office which he was almost never in. H looked up from his

paper work and nodded him in pointing to an un-occupied chair. Eric

sat down and fiddled with his hands.

"Horatio," Eric started searching despretly for words. Eric had said

Horatio and not H. As soon as the realization had come about Horatio

knew it was a serious matter. Horatio nodded for him to continue.

"I don't think I can work here any more. Its Calleigh. I love her H

and I haven't told her. I just don't want to mess up our friendship

but I can't work with her as a distraction I mean its not her fault or

anything I just don't think I should be working in this feild if I'm

this distracted." Eric concluded. He opened his mouth to talk again

but Horatio stuck up his hand to stop him.

"I know Eric. You and Calleigh are two of Miami's finest and niether

of you are going any where. Look I know how you feel about her. I can

see it in your eyes. Alright I will only say this once. I want you to

talk to her. And Eric next time you even think about talking about

quiting, you better be on your death bed." Horatio stated with a small

smile as he leaned back in his chair.

~End flash-back

They had finally gotten him into the ER and once again could not keep

him stable. The last thing the doctors could think to do was enject

pure adreniline into his heart. That would be the second time it has

happened to him. They had IV's and wires already attached so when he

came back he would be stabalized for sure. The burly man stabed the

needle directly into his heart as Erics body surged foward take a

giant breath of air as he yelled out her name as it echoed through the

walls of the hospital.

It was 7 pm and both of them were finally asleep in room next to

eachother in eachothers dreams. Eric woke he had to tell her. He

carefully removed the blankets from his bed as he slowly opened the

door to prevent noise.

Calleigh woke and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She had

earlier received news that he was okay. She needed his precence. She

needed him to look her in the eyes and with honesty tell her that he

was ok. She needed him. She got out of her bed and walked through the

door only to meet him at her door. They both stared at eachother as

Eric suddenly wrapped his big arms around her tiny figure. She wrapped

her slim fagile arms around his waist. She lifted her chin and rested

it on his chest and they stared at eachother. Calleigh I have to tell

you something...

Review pleaseee 3


	4. Chapter 4

He looked down at her. He really had to given her new tiny height with heels. She looked amazing. He stood there staring at her with a smile

on his face. He had to tell her.

"Eric? You in there?" Calleigh asked a little amused at the fact she had pulled apart from his embrace a while ago and was now back on her

bed sitting criss cross in her pink scrubs that Eric had sent over via Ricky. He was still in the door way shoving his hands deeply into his

hospital issued scrubs. Why was he still standing there? Eric was in a daze trying to think of the right way to tell her the news. His mind

wandered to events earlier that day at the hospital. Eric laughed at the memory.

Flash back~

A skiny young man walked in with a hospital gown in his hands and handed it to Eric. Eric just stared at it. The boy tried to give it to

him but again Eric refused to take it.

"Mr. Delko I need you to put these on. You can't stay in those clothes there soaked." The boy stated.

"Dude I'm not putting that on. Can't you get me some thing like what your wearing." Eric asked while motioning to the boys powder blue

scrubs. The boy looked around 23. Very young. The boy now known as

Ricky rolled his eyes as he shoved the thin materialed gown toward Eric for a thrid time.

"Look I read you sheet Eric Delko since that's your name. Maybe you don't know this but I am your nurse so you need to do as I say." Ricky

said as he dropped the gown on Erics lap next to his wet shirt.

"Um maybe you don't know that I'm a federal officer and your incorrect the name is Officer Eric Delko. Now I insist you listen to me and find

me something else to wear." Eric said in a frustrated tone. The boy wasn't taking it.

"I don't care who you are you need to put these on!" The boy raised his

voice a little.

"Look man I've apparently died three times today. I'm hungry, cranky, and tired all at the same time and I do not want to wear that,

that...Dress!" Eric stated waving his hands around a little off due to the medication or as Eric liked to call (Happy Pills) they had given

him earlier to relax him. Rick looked a little shaken up as he turned and left the room to to find him scrubs.

"And the girl next door could use some too!" Eric yelled after him.

End Flash Back~

"Eric!" Calleigh said a little more forcefully this time. Eric looked up at her then. "What were you going to tell me?" Calleigh asked

pointing to an un-occupied chair by the bed.

"I'm quitting work at Miami Dade and moving to New York. They offered me a job there a while ago and they said I can come whenever. Work her

just has some problems and I think I'm better off working there." Eric said out all of a sudden. He saw Calleigh looked upset and didn't want

to see her like that. He left the room easy as that. He stopped at the door and turned around to say, "Calleigh I'm sorry if I hurt you. The doctors said I can discharge tomorrow if I'm careful with walking and such." Her turned to leave again and stopped again. "I love you Calleigh, and that's why I can't stay." Eric finally left that time. He walked back to his room and layed on the bed just thinking. He'd finally said it. She looked confused and sad at the same time. He knew she wasn't getting discharged for another 2 days.

Going to work in New York was what was best. He knew Calleigh was to good for him. He didn't expect anything in return when he'd said it

but it was done. He felt a little better. He rolled onto his side and fell asleep preparing himself for his plane flight tomorrow.

Calleigh sat in that same position for a half an hour. Criss cross staring blankly at the door where Eric was standing when he told her

he loved her. After he said he was moving was when she stopped thinking then he said he loved her and she offically lost it. Eric was

too good for her. But he said it. And he was leaving tomorrow because of her. She had to stop him. But maybe not right now. Maybe tomorrow

morning. When she was more awake. Had the nurse came in? Had Calleigh taken the pain killers? She felt very sleepy. Yes she would tell him

tomorrow how she felt. That she loved him. He couldn't go the the New York Crime Lab. If he did she was going with him. But tommorow for

sure. Calleigh must have taken her medicine because she felt very sle...

R&R?!


	5. Chapter 5

Eric was convinced he'd fall asleep but he didn't. He he sat with his legs hanging over the side of his bed staring at the wall in which seperate his and Calleigh's room. Hr could hear the ticking of the clock loud and clear. He knew he had feelings for Calleigh, strong feelings at that. He would do anything for her. He's waited for here even though he knew he would never get her. He watched her date different men, ran to her appartment when she would call at 2 in the morning in tears, stood out in the rain with her in silence because she just wanted company, and let her confind in him with all her heart. Even though sometimes it broke his heart he would listen to her constantly talking about this man she loved never even knowing it was him.

Calleigh was laying on her side replaying his words over and over again in her head. He loved her. Eric Delko loved her. And he was leaving. He was going to New York. She sat up and bed and stared at the wall that seperated them. She looked at the clock that hung from the wall, 5:47 a.m.

Eric was fully dressed in a grey suit with a dark purple dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. He had a suit cast laying next to him on the bed filled with his carry on's for the plane ride there. He let out a deep sigh. His items would be shipped to him curtousy of the crime lab. He had to leave all his friends her. But Calleigh? That was going to be difficult. He never even gave her a chance to reply. She just sat on her bed staring at his chest once he'd said it. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

Calleigh got tired of just sitting and took the clip board off the tiny table next to her that the doctors had left there. They'd told her she lost blood but not enough to kill her. She signed herself out with the papers. A nurse came in moments later and stamped her paper letting her go.

"Miss Duquense we would like you to stay another day or two so we could observe you." The nurse said with a thin trace of concern and plead in her voice. Calleigh simply shook her head no and pulled her hair up into a sloppy pony tail. She pulled on her heels since theyed been dryed out and headed for the door. She had to tell Eric. He couldn't leave her. She needed to tell him before he made the worst move of his life. Calleigh headed out the door of her room clothed in her wardrobe from yesturday now that it was xlean and dry thanks to the hospital. She had changed sometime earlier when the nurse had placed them on the foot of her bed. Calleigh was half way door the hall way when a nurse shouted after her.

"Miss. Duquense if you leave this hospital your paper's will be signed AMA. I insist you come back."

"And what the hell does AMA mean?" Calleigh called back with her southern draw. Hands on her hips with heavy annoyence and this nurse.

Eric heard Calleigh's voice. His face lit up at her words. Leave it to Calleigh to yell at a nurse. 'Wait why was she leaving AMA?' Eric thought he grabed his bag and put his jacket suit on and headed for the door as the conversation continued.

"It means against medical advisory Cal. Where are you going?" Eric finished the conversation between Calleigh and the nurse and waved the young woman away. She rolled her eyes and headed back to the nurses station.

Calleigh saw Eric standing there with his suit case in one hand and a paper in the other. He was leaving. She fell silent. She had nothing to say. There was nothing she could do. And she suddenly realized why he was leaving. The whole time he loved her and she treated his as though it were no big deal. Always talking about him but never using his name. He never had the slightest clue that she felt the same way. She simply opened her mouth as if to say something but then shut it again and looked at her feet.

'What was going on with her? This was not the Calleigh he knew.' Eric thought. Eric walked up to her and she still didn't move. He dropped his bag on the ground and placed the paper on the desk next to him.

"Calleigh where are you going?" Eric asked with a hint of a smile in his voice. She didn't reply. "I mean you have no car and no phone since ours were destroyed with the water." Eric continued. Still nothing. She shifted her weight to her other foot as she crossed her arms. 'He had a good point. Where was I going to go? What was I going to do?' Calleigh thought. Eric was groing impatient. Something was wrong with Calleigh but he didn't have the time to figure it out. His cab would be there soon that the hospital had called for him.

Eric sighed. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look Calleigh I'm sorry if what I said last night freaked you out or something but if your not going to talk to me then that's fine. I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I need to leave for my flight so," He paused for a moment and looked at her, her head was done but he saw a tear slide down her cheek. And for once she didn't bother to violently wipe it away she just let it fall. "Oh Calleigh please don't cry." Eric went down on one knee and wiped her tear away with his thumb. It was strange. He put his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it. He pulled his hand away.

"Calleigh tell me what's going on." Eric pleaded. She finally looked down at him and made eye contact. She couldn't think of anything eles to do. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and another tear fell out.

"Please don't leave Eric." Calleigh said quitetly. It hurt him to hear the words come out of her mouth. He didn't want to leave. He cried last night at the thought of never seeing Calleigh again. But it was something he needed to do.

"I have to Cal. I'm sorry." He got up and looked at her. Her face was pale and her cheeks were wet. And she just stood there and starred at him. Begging and pleading that he stay but she just thought of him as a friend. He placed a kiss on her forehead as he put something cold in her hand and walked almost out of the building leaving her there alone.

"Eric I love you!" Calleigh yelled as loud as she could bu he didn't hear it and she watched as he got inside taxi cab and drove off until she could see him no more. Little did she know that he did infact hear her. And the moment she said it his heart ripped in two. He was leaving her there. He had to. She didn't mean it. She meant as a friend. She said it those four words and a tear fell down his cheek. He had to leave and he would. Calleigh just watched. She had waited to long. And now he was gone. She looked at what he had left her. A gold braclet wwith a charm on it, a tiny pair of goggles. Anyone eles would have thought it strange but Calleigh loved it. She let the tears come down as she walked of to the nurse and said "I won't be leaving after all."

~*AUTHORS NOTE*~ for all you die hard Hiphuggers fans DO NOT WORRY! I would never do that. Calm down. Take a breath. This story is taking a turn. Trust me I almost cried when I watched Calleigh run off with that stupid pony boy in the new eppisode. Psh. Hahaha R&R!!!

Reply Forward


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~About a month later~*~*~*~

"Hey Valera did you get any hits on CODIS?" Calleigh asked as she leaned against the doorway of Maxine's lab. She was dressed in jeans and a blouse. Her hair just laid simply on her shoulders. Valera looked up from her computer and smiled when she saw it was Calleigh. She waved her in and Calleigh entered the lab leaning over the back of Valera's chair to read the screen.

"We got a Mr. Joshua Owens." Valera stated as she pointed at his picture. Calleigh studied the information on the screen. Deciding it was too much to memorize she politely asked Maxine to print it out and she did.

"Thank you Maxine!" Calleigh called over her shoulder as she headed out the door. She scanned over Joshua's file looking for anything else that might help them find they're perp. She nearly ran into Horatio as she continued her way down the hallway.

"Hey Horatio Maxine got a hit on CODIS and we found our perp. Look at all his priors, theft, withholding evidence, violating restraining orders and he has been released from jail 2 years ago." Calleigh read off the file. Horatio looked over her shoulder flipping the page. He raised his eyebrows and read out a section.

"It says here he bought a gun. 9mm hand gun. He's residing in New York." Horatio finished.

"Well want me to call New York crime lab to get him in for questioning?" Calleigh asked taking her phone off her belt.

"No Calleigh, this is our case. Call the lab and tell them to bring him down here." Horatio stated and he walked away.

Two days later Calleigh got a page from Horatio stating that Joshua was questioning and he was busy. Calleigh huffed and walked down to one of the many questioning rooms. She was about to enter when she saw a man shake hands with Ryan and start talking very animatedly with him. The man was tall and tan and had very short hair. Calleigh felt like she knew him somehow but pushed the thought out of her mind.

After finally getting the man to confess Calleigh left the room and headed to the break room when she saw the man again. This time with Natalia and Tripp all smiling. She entered the room. The mans back was to her. Natalia waved and said 'hello' to Calleigh as did Tripp. Calleigh stood tall and straightened out her blouse and attempted to introduce her self to the unknown stranger.

"Hi there I'm Calleigh Duquense and you are...?" Calleigh asked polietly. The man turned around and it was none other then Eric Delko. He smiled brightly and she accepted. Natalia got the hint and grabbed Tripps arm as they left the room. Eric and Calleigh sat down on two plastic chairs.

"Why are you here? In Miami?" Calleigh asked polietly with a laugh.

"Well a message was posted in our lab in New York that you wanted us to bring you Joshua Owens so I volentered so I could come visit!" Eric replied. He put his hand on Calleigh's "Its really good to see you again." As he realized she was still wearing the braclet he had given her.

"You too. Eric before you left the hospital I said something and I really think its important that you know," Calleigh started but Eric cut her off. "What happened at the hospital was a while ago. I said some things and you didn't feel the same its ok. Let's forget it." Eric said with a smile.

'How could I ever forget?' Calleigh was screaming in her head.

"Hey my buddy came down with me from New York and we were going to go clubbing tonight you wanna tag along?" Eric asked with that famous undeniable smile.

"I'd love to!" Calleigh exclaimed. It was then she got a page from Natalia. 'Back to work! :)' Calleigh smiled at the page, Natalia knew her well.

"I'll pick you up at 9 okay?" Eric asked. Calleigh nodded and she did something that normal Calleigh would never do. She kissed him on the cheek. And Eric did something he would never do. He blushed. It was undeniable that they still had the same feelings but neither would ever admit it.

R&R!!! Next chapter is clubbing, major problems with the perp, romance, trouble at the club, and a shot will be fired! Hahahaha wait and seeee.

Reply Forward


	7. Chapter 7

Calleigh was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, black stilettos, and a green halter top that hugged her curves. Her hair was in light waves flowing over her shoulder. She heard a knock at the door and stood promptly. And for some reason she was nervous. She had butterflies in her stomach. She silently questioned whether or not she still had feelings for Eric. She smoothed out her shirt and ran a hand threw her hair. She quickly looked down at her wrist where he braclet was secured tightly. She smiled to herself as she opened the door. There stood Eric and his friend.

"Hey Cal! Wow you look umm well you just look really ugh," Eric stuttered for words. As her shuffled his feet around.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful is what I think he is trying to say. Hey I'm Riley." The tall man smiled mysteriously and took Calleighs hand and kissed it. "And you really do look beautiful Ms. Dusqense." He finished. Calleigh was taken back. He looked strangely familiar. And how did he know her last name. She smiled politely and shut the door behind her. as they walked out to the car Riley got in his own car and Eric let her into his SUV. Calleigh secretly wondered how he offered it.

The ride was quite silent. A comfortable silence. They were both thinking. Eric was thinking about that night at the hospital and Calleigh was trying to figure out where she knew Riley from. The arrived at the club and Riley somehow got out of his car and made it to Eric's quickly enough to open her door for her. She smiled and stepped out and he gave her another smile which was also oddly familiar. As they started walking in he placed his hand on her lower back and Eric saw it. Calleigh looked incredibly uncomfortable. Eric looked at Calleigh and she mouthed 'help me' with a giggle. He laughed and he mouthed back 'come here'. Riley looked at Eric and smiled they had parked about a block back so they'd have good parking. Calleigh casually scooted over to Eric and she placed her arm on his back. He got the message so he wrapped his arm around her waist. Riley looked at them stupidly.

"Oh damn Eric is that your girl? My bad." Riley said as he winked at Eric and when Eric smiled back and looked at the sidewalk ahead Riley looked Calleigh up and down which did not go un-noticed but Calleigh. She pretended like she didn't see and then started to relish in Eric's warmth. She looked up at him as he and Riley were engaged in some football talk and he quickly looked down as she mouthed 'thank you' and he simply smiled.

~*~*~*~*~

They'd been dancing around in the club for a good 45 minutes when Calleigh felt her cell phone vibrate in her purse. She took it out and flipped open the phone as she walked out of the club.

'Hey Calleigh its Ryan. Listen Joshua Owens made a new statement. He said he's only an accomplice and that his brother is the murderer. He also admitted that he didn't have the gun and we searched his house and couldn't find it.' Ryan stated fast. He sounded nervous.

'Okay so who's his brother? Find him and take him into custody too.' Calleigh stated smoothly.

'His name is Riley, Riley Owens. His GPS from his phone says his at some club. Sensations? Sound familiar?' Ryan asked. Calleigh backed up a couple steps so she could read the sign. And there in big neon letters read 'Sensations' Calleigh gasped.

'Ryan I'm at that club with Riley and Eric right now. Get Horatio and back up down here before he,' the line cut. Riley stood staring at her phone on the ground as he smashed it with his foot.

"So I guess you know me now." Riley said with a laugh. Calleigh's face stayed stone cold.

"Your a murderer." Calleigh stated plainly looking disgusted. It was then Riley pushed her up against a brick wall and Calleigh could feel the cold metal against her chest. The missing gun.

"Listen keep your mouth shut and nobody gets hurt. Got it?" He whispered his mouth next to her ear. She nodded biting her tongue. "Good." He said roughly.

They heard the door open and Eric calling there names. As soon as Eric turned the corner and saw them Riley kissed Calleigh hard. She opened her eyes and looked at Eric pleadingly. He knew something was up.

"Riley what the hell are you doing?" Eric asked. Riley pushed off Calleigh and pushed his gun back into his belt before Eric could see. His back to Calleigh she removed her gun. Riley heard her remove the safety and elbowed her in the ribs hard enough to push her into the wall. In the process a shot went off. Everyone stood still not knowing who was hurt. Riley hit his knee's and then face first into the ground. Eric ran to Calleigh and helped her up. He placed his arm around her waist and put her arm around his neck to help her up. Horatio stood off to the side with a smile on his face as he watched his former CSI and his best CSI interact.

"Calleigh I'm so sorry." Eric said. Calleigh could barely speak for it hurt to much.

"Its okay." She managed.

"I mean for bringing him I had no clue." Eric rushed.

"Its okay." She repeated.

"And for the hospital night I should have just left you there and," Eric continued and Horatio smiled at Calleigh and she rolled her eyes and instantly silenced him with her lips on his. When the broke apart she placed her hand gently on his cheek and said "Its okay."

Should I end it here? Or continue? You tell me! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my gosh you guys! It may not seem like a lot to some authors but I have over 50 reviews and I'm elated over it!!! So anyways I've decided to continue it so yes I'm going to keep pushing through. Haha if you guys have any ideas, ( I mean any at all I'm desprate) leave them in a review! R&R!!!

Calleigh was sent to the hospital just to check over for any injuries. She was cleared within the first half an hour. Eric and Calleigh walked out to his Hummer in a comfortable silence. His hand was lightly placed on her lower back. He opened the door for her and she got in and reached across and pushed open his door for him as she had done before. He smiled and jumped in.

About five minutes into the drive Eric took a strange turn into and off road path. Calleigh raised her eye brows but let him drive to wherever it was he was going. A little while later they stopped on a beach. It was about 11 by now and it was dark. The beach was lit by the moon which reflected off the waves on the ocean. The air was thick but was misted with cool, salty air. Eric stood in the water as it cascaded over dress pants and back again. He left his socks, shoes and jacket next to the car. Calleigh removed her heels and joined him as her jeans were easily covered in water. There hands lightly touched as Calleigh intertwined her fingers with his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Eric we need to talk." Calligh stated smoothly keeping her eyes on the ocean. He let go of her hand and pulled her closer to him by putting his arm around her waist.

"I know." Eric said under his breath.

"About at the hospital," Calleigh started but Eric interupted her. He turned and looked at her.

"Calleigh I've been a jerk and even though it may seem so I haven't changed. I still feel the same as I did a month ago. I do love you Cal." Eric stated. Calleigh was silent. She searched his face for any possible signs of regret but saw none. Eric was so nervous. It was like reliving that night. He remeber all the pain he felt when she never replied the first time. It was like reliving it all over again.

"Eric you live in New York." Calleigh stated with the most sadness Eric has ever had in her voice.

"I'll move back here. We can make it work." Eric tried to compromise.

"You get more money there and Horatio, what would he think?" Calleigh thought of all the reasons she could.

"Just say the words Cal and I will find a way to make this work.

"I can't let you go again. It hurt to much Eric." Calleigh stated letting a tear fall. It broke Erics heart all over again. He wiped the tear from her face with his thumb.

"Calleigh I never meant to hurt you. I swear I won't do it again! Just please tell me, how do you feel?" Eric asked with the must caring eyes she'd ever seen.

"I love you. But I can't let myself get hurt again. It affected my ability to do my job. And I can't let that happen." She turned to walk away bt Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She felt her legs go weak in his familar embrace. They stayed like this for several minutes. Eric pulled her from him and held her by the shoulders. "Horatio got me my job back after a tangle with Stetler but I got it. I'm staying here, with the team. With you." Eric finished with a smile.

She hugged him again. "So you need a place to stay?"

R&R!!! Feels good to be backk!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so I want to once again start off by saying you guys are absolutly amazing! No matter who you are or where you live. You guys truely are the best. And now I'm almost over 60 reviews. I have a goal set for this chapter. If I can get it to 70 reviews then I'm writing an extra super long next next chapter, with a suprise for everyoneee! Hahaha but reviews aren't going to change how good or bad my chapters are =) however they are a plus. Hehe now back to the storyyy!

~*~*~*~

Eric and Calleigh had been sitting on the beach for what seemed like hours just talking about random things. Life in New York, old cases, Eric's sisters, Calleigh's guns, and ofcourse funny inncidents with Ryans OCD. Eric told Calleigh he wanted to stay at a hotel but Calleigh replied by saying, "Eric the only way I'm allowing you to stay in a hotel is if I approve of it. " and she raised her eybrow with a smirk on her face as if daring him to disagree. So here they were sitting on Calleigh's couch eating chicken wings and watching some old re-runs of shows they'd never heard of. It didn't matter. Eric was just happy to be back and Calleigh was glad to have him back. The 5th episode had come to an end and Calleigh yawned and Eric stood up to stretch grabbing the glass plate that had before held a large quantity of chicken wings, which Calleigh had single handedly made.

"Eric your the guest I got the dish's." Calleigh said with a smile of her face. She put her hand on the plate and gave a little tug. He didn't let go.

"I owe you for letting me stay here so I can do it." He said in a tone that almost sounded challenging.

"Eric." She said with laugh as they both started pulling on seperate edges of the plate. It was apparent this would not end nicely. Even though they were fighting over a glass plate they continued playfully tugging on it. It was fun, them hanging out like they used to.

"Let goooo! I need to do the dishes." Calleigh said with laugh." Eric smirked. "Fine!" He smiled and let go of the plate as it flew out of Calleigh's hand. They watched it fly threw the air like a frisbee. Erics eyes grew wide as it crashed threw her kitchen window and then heard a splash. The room grew silent. Calleigh turned and tried to make a serious face but the both ended up laughing. "Eric Delko this is the last time I let you stay with me." She nudged his arm and walked over to her shattered window still laughing. Eric walked next to her. There was a shiny item brightly sparkeling at the bottom of Calleigh's bright blue swimming pool. She turned to him with her arms crossed and eyes squinted. Eric put up his arms in surrender. "Okay I'm going I'm going. " Eric Said as he walked to her backyard and she followed. Eric paused for a moment standing infront of the pool looking at the depth. He looked back at Calleigh and she stood with her arms still crossed tapping her foot.

"Common scuba boy I don't have all day." She said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and took of his socks, shoes, jacket, pant, and shirt leaving him in a pair of blue plaid boxers and a white wife beater. Calleigh looked him up and down enjoying the view. "You waiting for something?" Calleigh asked with another smirk. He dove in the water and retreaved the dish treading water as he held the dish above his head.

Calleigh walked over to the edge of the pool and held out her hand expectangingly. "Nope. You have to come in and get it." Eric said with smile. She shook her head and turned her back to him to walk away when something wet wrapped around her ankle and sudenlly she was under water. She felt enveloped in it. It was happening all over again. She was being pulled under. She panicked. She started flailing her arms and legs and much as she could. Eric pushed himself out of the water and placed the dish next to himself as he furrowed his eyebrows wondering why Calleigh hadent come up yet. He squinted his eyes at the light lit water as he saw massive air bubbles errupt in the middle of the pool. 'Oh my god how could I be so stupid? Put her in water after all that.' Eric reached in his arm as it was grabbed on he pulled out a terrified looking Calleigh. He sat her on the side of the pool and looked at her. She was breathing heavy. Eric was mummbling something in the backaround pacing back and fourth as she sat with her hand on her chest. She just needed to feel the beating of her heart...

R&R?!?! I know twisty huh? Will she forgive him? DA DA DA! Hahaha new chapter coming soon


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the reviews they make me uber happy! So here's the next chapter. But whoa Calleigh and Eric kissed…twice! AHHH! Hhahaha ok as promised here we go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Calleigh woke up on her bed wrapped in several blankets. She looked at the clock. It was 8 AM. She put her arms in the air and let out a yawn as she rolled out of bed. She had a day off today and was pretty sure Eric did too. 'Wait, Eric, wasn't he here last night?' Calleigh thought to herself. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red. From what she wondered momentarily but then she remembered. Chlorine. Last night from the pool. She went into complete shock. Oh poor Eric he looked terrified. She remembered him apologizing for hours and then running into the house and wrapping her in towels and then walking her into the house. But then what? How did she get to her bed? She thought for another moment. Then light snoring shook her from her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. She opened the door to see Eric slouched against thee wall next to her door fast asleep. She leaned against the door frame and smiled. That's what happened. He told her to get changed and he'd wait from outside the door. Shed ignored his advice and fell asleep immediately after he shut the door. He must have been waiting there the entire time for her to finish getting dressed. Her smile grew even wider. She crouched down and shook his shoulder.

"Common I don't have work today." Eric whined half asleep. Calleigh let out a small laugh. She placed a kiss on his cheek and his eyes shot open.

"I though you looked uncomfortable I wanted to offer up my bed while I make some breakfast." Calleigh standing up from her crouching position. He followed and stood also.

"No I'm good um ill just observe." He replies simply. She smiled and went to the kitchen and began cooking up some eggs. Eric stood awkwardly for a good 5 minutes then went up next to Calleigh and stared until she looked away from the food to his gaze.

"Oh did you want scrambled or sunny side up or I can make you some southern mix of a little bit of everything." She said with a smile. Eric smiled but pulled her gently away from the stove as he placed his hands on her hips and looked at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Or do you just not want eggs?" Calleigh laughed as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He laughed.

"Calleigh I want us to be official. I want you to be my girl." He said with puppy dog eyes. She smiled simply and nodded.

"ok." Was all she said and it was all she needed to hear. He kissed her passionately until Calleigh broke the kiss much to Eric's protest.

"Oh Eric you always got to break something or burn something when you're here. She said in mock anger as she started fanning the black smoke from the pan of now burnt eggs out her broken window and then threw them into the trash. She laughed and sat up on the counter. He laughed himself as he saw her point.

"Alright look I need more hours since I only got a few last week since I was in the hospital with you so I'm going in today." Eric said as he laughed at the expression of pout on Calleigh's face. "I'll come over right after work and I'll bring a replacement window." He bribed as he successfully got the smile back onto his girlfriends face. He kissed her on the cheek and once she walked him to the door. He kissed her again and said. "I love you, bye." Calleigh stood in shock. 'I love you?' She felt like someone knocked the air out form her lungs. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. 'good job Delko way to scare her off.' He watched her facial expressions move around. He'd said it to her before but this time was different. Now they were official. Eric shut the door and walked outside to his car. Calleigh ran to the window and shouted before he got into his car. "I love you too." With the biggest smile on her face he'd ever seen. He felt his heart fill up and warmth spread over his body. He was so lucky. As he was in the car on the highway he kept thinking of Calleigh's smile from earlier that day. It must have contagious because he wore a smile the entire rest of the day.

R&R!!!! omg I hope you liked it. I might end it here unless you guys give me requests in review form because I almost never check my email. R&R!!!


End file.
